Slayers Poems!
by XelFan12
Summary: Just some random poems I felt like writing. And I don't know why I wrote a Christmas poem in February! :-) Part 2 is now up!
1. Slayers Poems Page 1

A Slayers Christmas  
  
It is nearing Christmas,  
  
And through the Slayers land,  
  
The Slayers are all busy,  
  
With Christmas soon at hand.  
  
Busy making wish lists,  
  
With things that they request,  
  
And busy buying presents,  
  
Genorosity's a test.  
  
Lina wants a lot of food,  
  
The most you've ever seen,  
  
A feast of almost everything,  
  
With rare Dragon Cuisine.  
  
Gourry hopes for food as well,  
  
And he would not grow bored,  
  
If he got something to polish up,  
  
His ever-faithful sword.  
  
Amelia's gift is hard to find,  
  
But her wish is very fair,  
  
For what she wants the most of all,  
  
Is justice everywhere.  
  
Zelgadis won't make wish lists,  
  
But Zelgadis is quite sure,  
  
That all he wants for Christmas,  
  
Is his elusive cure.  
  
Filia's turn for wishing,  
  
But she can't find the place,  
  
That sells what she is looking for,  
  
And that's a brand new mace.  
  
Xellos is the last one,  
  
For Christmas to ring true,  
  
But his gift is a secret,  
  
He'll be getting nothing new! ^_^  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Lina is Angry  
  
Lina is angry,  
  
She's turning blue,  
  
You'd better watch out,  
  
Or she'll Dragonslave you!  
  
She really is angry,  
  
So stay far away,  
  
Unless you want to be,  
  
Injured today.  
  
Don't try to get near her,  
  
She's in a bad mood,  
  
What's that you say?  
You say you have food?  
  
Lina is happy,  
  
Her stomach is full,  
  
But when she gets hungry,  
  
She's mad as a bull!  
  
Now Lina is hungry,  
  
She's hungry again,  
  
She'll blow up whole cities,  
  
And beat up grown men.  
  
Lina is angry,  
  
She's turning blue,  
  
You'd better watch out,  
  
Or she'll Dragonslave you!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Xellos's Secrets  
  
Xellos has many secrets,  
  
Twined up inside him,  
  
Waiting to be released,  
  
One day...  
  
He has kept them all,  
  
Locked up in inside him,  
  
Perhaps he'll tell them,  
  
Some day...  
  
Secrets of battles,  
  
Of events, of people,  
  
Of magic, of truth,  
  
Many things...  
  
He's a deceiver,  
  
Keeping those secrets,  
  
Only he knows them,  
  
Those things...  
  
Secrets,  
  
Perhaps they'll remain that way,  
  
Forever secrets that way,  
  
Or perhaps Xellos will tell them,  
  
When he wishes...  
  
But for now...  
  
THEY are a secret! 


	2. Slayers Poems Page 2

He's Okay  
  
Sure Gourry's stupid,  
  
Sure Gourry's dumb,  
  
It's okay that he can't tell,  
  
His toes from his thumb.  
  
He's an excellent swordsman,  
  
He'll win quite a lot,  
  
Against bandits and trolls,  
  
Yes, talent he's got.  
  
A quick-footed warrior,  
  
With IQ of a tray,  
  
Having these traits,  
  
Hey, Gourry's okay.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Spells  
  
Fire burning,  
  
Ice freezing,  
  
Chaos growing,  
  
Spells are being cast.  
  
Fireball,  
  
Freeze Arrow,  
  
Ragna Blade,  
  
Depends how long they last.  
  
Good,  
  
Evil,  
  
Power,  
  
How much damage they will do.  
  
Civilian,  
  
Sorceror,  
  
Lord,  
  
And who is blasting who.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Meet the Cast  
  
Welcome to Slayers,  
  
How do you do?  
  
We'll introduce  
  
The cast for you!  
  
Lina is powerful,  
  
Hungry, and loud.  
  
Much like angry,  
  
Black storm clouds.  
  
Gourry is strong,  
  
Stupid, and kind.  
  
Give him some food,  
  
He won't mind!  
  
Amelia's caring,  
  
Strong-willed, and good,  
  
She values justice,  
  
Like all people should.  
  
Zelgadis is quiet,  
  
Calm, and firm.  
  
His magic and sorcery,  
  
Makes villains squirm.  
  
Filia's patient,  
  
Composed, and tough,  
  
But when Xellos walks by,  
  
Her mace is sure tough!  
  
Xellos is secretive,  
  
Staunch, and plain cool,  
  
I won't give a reason,  
  
`Cause hey, Xellos rules!  
  
Well, that's the cast,  
  
On our way to fame!  
  
If you ever need me,  
  
XelFan12's the name! :-D 


End file.
